sword_art_online_memory_defragfandomcom-20200213-history
Most Dangerous Pair in SAO
Sword Dance Festival! Most Dangerous Pair in SAO Collect Sword Dance Platinum Medals and get Sword Dance Sachi! Event Period 6/22/2017 (Thuesday) 6:00 ~ 6/28/2017 (Wednesday) 5:59 UTC Pair Ranking Event with Limited Chars? Just like usual ranking events, you compete with others for high scores at the end. * For this one particularly, there is a condition to Join. ** 2 vs 2 Pair Ranking! Put two characters in your party! * This ranking is only available for some certain characters : ** Limited Medal Scout Characters ** Limited Event Characters This time, you compete with fewer people in the group! The biggest group will be having 100 people. Sword Dance Chars Enhancement! * To celebrate Sword Dance Festival Ranking Event, Skill Slot is added to the characters! * Maximum Lv in Weapon Skill increases 5 from 10! * Skill Slot, Weapon Attack UP, can be unlocked by reaching Limit Break! * Also, Sword Dance Characters do bigger damages to the enemies! * In this ranking, [[Brave Lance Sachi]] (scouted from Platinum Medal Scout) cannot join. The most dangerous pair in SAO!? * Heathcliff and Kuradeel from the Knights of the Blood Oath teams up this time! Figure out a way to cut in their dancing sword battle skills and beat them! * They join the battle as Dark-elem and are well-equipped, Holy-elem can't cause damage as much as they usually do. Usual Holy-elem. attack can increase damage 1.5 times bigger because of the match, but this time, it only increase by 1.05 times. List of Pair Ranking Characters * Sword Dance Characters : (With Bigger Damage) ** Swordman Klein ** Swordmaster Yuuki ** Dualblades Kirito ** Vice Commander Asuna ** Blade Silica ** Axe Agil ** of Swordsmith Lisbeth ** Bullet Sinon ** Fast Heroine Leafa * characters who can participate : ** Dance Kirito ** Idol Yuna ** Girl Sphica ** Tiny Idol Yui ** Nightwear Asuna ** Priestess Silica ** of Chef Rechka ** Creator Yuuki ** Princess Asuna Quest Details Event Rewards About Rewards * Depending on the ranking, you can get "ranking rewards". * Depending on the total event points you got, you can get "event rewards". * After the ranking event, players who did not abide by the rules will be disqualified, and the ranking positions will be finalized. Within 48 hours after the end of the event, players will receive gift boxes with "Ranking Rewards" that correspond to their ranking positions. * You can do exclusive "Medal Scout" by spending "Scout Medals" which are acquirable as ranking and event rewards. Get limited characters! * After the end of the ranking event, the ranking results will be displayed on the Extra Quest screen for a certain time period. Tips * If you reach certain ranking, you can get special medals which provides limited characters with higher probability. * If you turns on "Target", you will lose sight of the enemy when the enemy switches. * Change the target quickly when the enemy use switch, or turn off "Target". Event Mission * There are limited missions in this event. * Clear missions to get Platinum medals. Attention * To play this event, you must have to complete Quest 3-10 * You can find this event from "Quest">"Extra Quest" * You will be randomly assigned a group * In the ranking, compete with the "HIGHEST SCORE" you get from quests. * The damage dealt on enemies "Enemy Damage Score" will be added to your score. That score can not be higher than the enemy's HP. * Damage dealt by the enemy "Damage Received" will be deducted from your score. Score will not got below 0. * Depending on the difficulty of the cleared quest, the "Clear Bonus" will be calculated and added to your score. * Depending on the time you cleared the quest, the "Time Bonus" will be calculated and added to your score. * If you score 0, you cannot avail a ranking reward * Your score is recorded when you clear a quest * Your score will not get updated if you clear a quest after the event period * After choosing continue, your score will not be affected * Users who did not abide by the rules are excluded from the rankings. * Players can get ranking rewards after the ranking event ends and all the calculations have been completed * In the case of 2 or more players having the same score, the first player to reach that score receives the reward * Details for this event may change without prior notice Category:Ranking Event Category:Mini Ranking Event Category:Pair Ranking Event Category:Event Quests Category:Events